mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
This map game is transwikied from http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_(Map_Game) Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. America is a broken nation. It has been over a month since the bombs exploded within the silos on August 9, 2017, while simultaneously DC was destroyed. In the aftermath the nation was sent into chaos. A week later, UN security forces arrived to secure international interests and the National Guards of each state took over in the weeks that followed. The US lies in the verge of collapse. Other nations now lay eyes on America for either their own benefit or to restore the Union. The US lies in the brink of the Second American Civil War. Are you the spark that will set it off? PoD In 2012, President Mitt Romney became elected winning over then president Barrack Obama. In 2013, he begins to repeal some of Obama's policies and begins to send the country toward a more right-wing state. He invades Syria, much to the dismay of the Russians. The Russians decide to declare war on the US and then the Russo-American War begins. This sets off a brutal war between the two countries, thus in the end, with America emerging the final victor by 2015. In 2017, a Russian general named Vladimir Orakov plans to restore Russia to its Soviet Era power, and he hires a rogue Chinese hacker and gets help from a terrorist organization called the Warriors of Freedom(WoF), a terrorist organization dedicated to replacing what they perceive as a "corporate controlled US government". The Chinese hacker hacks the US strategic arsenal causing the nuclear missiles to explode inside the silos, thus causing an environmental disaster. This is simultaneously followed by a nuclear terrorist attack by the WoF on Washington DC, killing the President and most of the US leadership. This sends the US into an anarchy as UN security forces arrive a week after the terrorist strikes. This is followed by foreign forces and Vladimir Orakov launches a coup in Russia, thus deciding to challenge what little remains of the US government, in revenge for the Russo-American War. China decides to join Russia's side. Mexico tries to reclaim its lost land and Canada goes in a grab for the Northern US. The National Guards of each state took over and the US now is on the verge of collapse. The Second American Civil War is about to begin. Rules #Be plausible #3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but are discouraged due to the fact that we don't want to risk anymore damage to the former US. #Mods will be chosen based on plausibility and the number of edits they have made on the Alternate History Wikia #The US will be divided into 50 states initially(plus UN and foreign forces). #Terrorists can be used to blow seats of government, state positions and top generals off. #Turns are by quarter turns. #Have Fun!!!!! Mods Creator:JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) Head Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Mod:Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Map . Nations US States Western Bloc/Western Colliation Cascadian Republic: This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 03:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) *Montana:This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 03:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) *Dakota:This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 03:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) *Wyoming:This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 03:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Indpendent Republic of Texas -Spartian300 (talk) 06:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Eastern Bloc/ Eastern Defence Alliance: Allied States: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight New England - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Reformed States. - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Illionios - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Iowa - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Maryland - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *Virgina: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *South Texas: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Unnafiliated Nations Florida - Scarlet Outlaw Nevada Free Union - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 19:17, September 4, 2014 (UTC) *Tennessee- Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 05:41, September 22, 2014 (UTC) New Mexico Ydon205 (talk) 03:55, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Oklahoma North California - Central California - User:Likercat (talk) 08:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Kansas Nebraska New Dixie Republic - Message me when game starts Plateau Union - Carolina - SkyGreen24(Party,quotes) Foreign Forces China - Seiga Cuba Japan - Kingtrevor11 Mexico Canada European Union (E.U.) *British Armed Forces - Jordanian (talk) 11:43, September 23, 2014 (UTC) *Deutsches Bundeswehr (German Federal Defense) *Armée Française (French Army) *Forze Armate Italiane (Italian Armed Forces) U.N. Security Forces - Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *Oregon - Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *South California- Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) As I stated to their talk pages, any inactive players have been removed. If they return, they may reclaim their nations provided that no one has conquered/ started playing as their nations. The Game Archives Archive 1 2040 *'China:' China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. *'North California: '''In the parliamentary elections the National Progress Party beats the Liberal Party and the Japanese Party, we improve our economy. *'Neo-Confederacy: We imporve the military and economy. We vassalize New Mexico and Oklahoma after years of influence, and they are set to become part of the Neo-Confederacy next year. *'''Florida: '''We build up our military and navy. Each city is being rebuilt to hold more people. Immigranys from Cuba, Porta Rico, Mexico, Jamaica. Haiti, Dominican Republic and other Hispanic nations come in flocks to live in our nation. Port cities are being built bigger to hold more ships. We work on our space program. We send out a space robot to leave our solar system and explore the univers. Zeke is elected again for another term as president. * '''Japan. the rising sun is puting a smokescreen over the west eyes by building up its air force and navy japan is now a real danger. * New Dixie Republic: 'We are building up and upgrading our military. We are also improving our economy. *'Allied States of America: Work on improving the military and navy continues, while we attempt to fix our economy before it develops into a depression or rescission. Research into renewable energy begins, with roughly 8% of our power coming from renewable sources. Research into Atomic energy continues. Work on stimulating the economy continues as New York begins to push for jobs in the research fields, while also beginning a program to put the unemployed to work by building and updating old roads, generating short term jobs. We also begin to offer limited federal aid for student loans, trying to encourage college. We launch our first KEM capable satellite this year, as we begin building our own launch pad in Southern New York. We test our first KEM strike this year. Though it lacks the 100% accuracy desired, 4 out of 10 times it hits it's target dead on and the other 6 times it hits withing 25 meters of it. This strike was nothing more than a metal rod, making it cheap and affordable and multiple can be fired from the same sattilite with out the need to reload. Work on our own space pogrom continues, as research into more destructive variants of the KEM strike begin. With the entrance of the Confederates into the war, the war turns in our favor as our soldiers near Lansing. Work on a new variant of KEM tech begins; self propulsion. This new variants are more comparable to atomic weapons than that of a standard KEM strike. Work on other Work on revitalizing the economy begins as working programs begin putting the people to work reconstructing in the Former GLU territories.New Jersey is Annexed immediatly.. Following the end of the war, Pennslyvania and Deleware are annexed into New York to form the Allied States of America. * United States of New England: '''Following the election of Pro Union Presidents in Massachusetts and Rhode Island, the two states merge into one, quickly drafting a new Constitution based on the US and ASNY constitution. Military and Economy improve. Taking a cue from New York, we begin to develop our own renewable energy, high speed rail system. Research into renewable energy continues, as roughly 25% of our energy comes from renewable sources. Construction of natural gas pipelines continues in order to supply the Area with what it needs.New Hampshire t Joins New England. A second invasion of Conneticut begins. Following the taking of Conneticut, the USNE becomes a tier 1 nation. * '''Reformed States of America: '''Michigan and Wisconsin are United under the Reformed States of America. We work with New York to improve both our economy and their economy. Military also improves. * '''Illinois: We work with New York to improve both our economy and their economy. Military also improves. Influence over Iowa is complete, with them joining the New York Sphere * Iowa: '''Military and Economy Improve * '''U.N: '''We start to import more troops and money into the new areas that were recently "liberated" we start to consolidate our holdings. Economy and Military improve. ** '''Cascadian Dip: '''We politely request that the UN transfers over the former coast of Cascadia as we are a stable nation and that region is stabalized. It seems that the Cascadian people would love to be united once again, and we once the former Cascadian coast is transfered to us we are willing to cooperate with the UN and bring peace to the former US once and for all. * '''Cascadian Republic: '''Washington and Idaho have been united for 20 years now, and thus we form our own national identity, the Cascadian identity. We have went through a lot during these 20 years, including the Canadians and the UN, but we have remained strong and united, but a new threat has emerged, ''the Eastern Threat, which is slowly encrouching upon the West, and thus '''''we request that the nations of Montana, '''Wyoming, North Dakota and South Dakota join us in a coallition against the Eastern Threat. 'Meanwhile we work on improving our infanstructure and our military. Because of our 20 year anniversary there is a massive parade through the streets of our capitals:Spokane and Boise.' * All nations accept. ' 2041 *'China: China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. *'Neo-Confederacy:' New Mexico and Oklahoma join the Confederacy, and we begin building up our military. We request that the UN gives us control of Southern Texas. We continue to research KEM tech. *'Florida: '''We build up our military and navy. Each city is being rebuilt to hold more people. Immigranys from Cuba, Porta Rico, Mexico, Jamaica. Haiti, Dominican Republic and other Hispanic nations come in flocks to live in our nation. Port cities are being built bigger to hold more ships. We work on our space PROGRAM. We send out a space robot to leave our solar system and explore the univers. We ask the Neo Confederacy if we can buy Alabama and Georgia. **'The Confeds don't own Alabama and Georgia is litterally the center of their power.' *'New Dixie Republic: We are building up our economy and military. Tuscaloosa, AL is now the biggest city in the New Dixie Republic with 6,000,000 prople. Passing New Orleans by 50,000. We remind Florida that we own Alabama and that it is not for sale at this time. We are building a space station in Jackson, MS. *'Neo-Confederate Dip: '''We request an alliance with the NDR. *'North California: 'We improve our economy and request an Alliance with the New Dixie Republic: **'New Dixie Dip: '''We accept your offer for an alliance. * '''Carolina: In order to free our brothers we attack the Neo-Confederacy and ask for the aid of our allies. ** North Caliold empofornia: We send supplies and army to help Carolina in their attack of the Neo-Confederacy. ** Free Dip: We help Carolina, and declare war on the Neo-CSA, and call upon ASA and Florida to help us ** New Dixie Dip: '''We help Carolina as well and declare war on the NCSA. Aid will be sent to all nations that are at war against the NCSA. * '''Free Union: We start influencing Iowa(Turn 1 of 3) * Can I get an explanation? * Japan: ''' japan just invaded the midways give moral support to japan. * '''Allied States of America: With the on going war in the south, the Allied States launchs an invasion of Virgina to secure our intrests. Military and Economy improve in all nations under our Sphere. KEM research continues. * Cascadian Republic: We continue to build up infanstructure and military. The intergration of states last year continues. The formation of the Western Coallition should be complete next year. ''' 2042 '''Free Union: We start influencing Kansas and Oklahoma *Allied States Dip: We request that the Free Union slow there expansion down and consloidate there holdings. *'Free Union Dip: '''If it pleases our allies, we will only influence Kansas. '''Central California: '''We improve our economy and continue to help the nations to invade Neo-Confederation by sending supplies. '''Republic of Texas: '''We continue the KEM research started by the Neo-Confederacy, and begin improing the economy. We request the UN to give us control of southern Texas. We begin influencing Oklahoma and New Mexico. We request an alliance with the Western Bloc '''Japan: '. the old prime mister dies,a young gun neme Akio Tojo rises to power in the new empire paty this waht he say, WE the pople japan will take down the evils of west coast of amercia to bring gorly to the empire. Florida: '''We build up our military, airforce, and navy. Each city is being rebuilt to hold more people. Immigranys from Cuba, Porta Rico, Mexico, Jamaica. Haiti, Dominican Republic and other Hispanic nations come in flocks to live in our nation. Port cities are being built bigger to hold more ships. We work on our space PROGRAM. We send out a space robot to leave our solar system and explore the univers. We send troops to Cuba so that we can take over their nation. Planes fly over Cuba dropping bombs on the major cities. '''China: China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. U.N: After a small meeting inside D.C, the U.N decides to give both Texas and Maryland to the Allied States. We start to consolidate forces in California and start to build up temporary-military bases. *'Central California Dip: '''We warn the UN not to invade Central California. '''New Dixie Republic: '''With the New Dixie Republic claiming Arkansas, we begin to link Arkansas into the New Dixie High-speed rail system. Little Rock will be the first city to be connected to the high-speed rail system. Followed by Jonesboro, Fayetteville, Benton, Fort Smith and Monticello. '''Allied States of America: With the on going war in the south, the Allied States launchs an invasion of Virgina to secure our intrests. Military and Economy improve in all nations under our Sphere. KEM research continue Influence on free Maryland begins.' Japan:we warn if all california to give the fight or we will acttcek meanwilele 50 japan's ships head norths for the aleutain and we ask for a allicane with canada (mod repsoce). Canada Dip: Rejected. 2043 China: China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. Florida: 'We build up our military, airforce, and navy. Each city is being rebuilt to hold more people. Immigranys from Cuba, Porta Rico, Mexico, Jamaica. Haiti, Dominican Republic and other Hispanic nations come in flocks to live in our nation. Port cities are being built bigger to hold more ships. We work on our space PROGRAM. We send out a space robot to leave our solar system and explore the univers. We send troops to Cuba so that we can take over their nation. Planes fly over Cuba dropping bombs on the major cities. '(can someone make an algo for this war please) Republic of Texas: 'We annonce our intention to join the Western Coalition, and begin building up our military. Economic development begins, and we continue to influence Oklahoma and New Mexico. We request an alliance with the Plateu Union. '(Mod Response) '''We continue to research KEM Tech, and begin testing them. We request that the ASA give us control of Southern Texas, and begin encouraging independence movements in Southern Texas. '''Free Dip: Since the old coalition fell apart, we suggest a new coalition, called the Eastern Defense and Attack Coalition(EDAC). The nations in it would be the following: ASA, Free Union, Florida, Carolina and New Dixie Republic. It would be made to counter the formation of the Western Coalition. The influencing of Kansas continues(2 of 3) U.N: The U.N head commissioner was seen outside a temporary U.N base with the leader of Central California. We have concluded that Alaska and Oregon should be given to Central California, and a new state that consists of U.N Controlled Nevada, California, and Arizona shall form a new nation called Greater California. We give the Washington coast to the Cascadian Republic. Talks of invading Texas under rumors of human right violations are discussed within the U.N. Action against them are postponed, but we do send a strongly-worded letter to their leader, warning them. Texan Dip: 'We protest at what we see as a violation of the soveratiny of Nevada, as Nevada should have it's terrority returned it. We request an alliance with Nevada. '(Mod Response) '''We also report that there have been no human rights violations since the bloody Texan Civil War. We also demand to know why Southern Texas was given to the ASA. '''North California: Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The region California in west coast has been becoming popular in the US history and trust, there is Hollywood and most cultural nation before Californian Civil War. When the Californian president and her family returned to California by moving from Japan, the UN controls everything all of California and new threats has formed: the Eastern and Western threat. To make strong for our nation, we request that UN gives us control of California, Arizona, Oregon, the Nevada countries of Esmeralda and Mineral, then ceded there territories into North California and then forms a new country called ''New Californian Republic. '''Texan Dip: '''We propose an alliance with North California, on the condition that we recivie control of Arizonia. '''New Mexican dip:' We propose an alliance with North Texas. New Dixie Republic: Cities in Arkansas are now connected to the Dixie High-Speed Rail system which also connects Louisiana, Alabama, and Mississippi. We continue to build up our military and economy. We are also building forts at undisclosed locations in Arkansas. Allied States of America: With the on going war in the south, the Allied States launchs an invasion of Virgina to secure our intrests. Military and Economy improve in all nations under our Sphere. KEM research continue Influence on free Maryland begins. Central California: '''The Central Californian President says we will surrender if the UN accepts North California's request, meanung they will annex us. 2044 Late Start but here is your turn: '''Republic of Texas: We complete influence on Oklahoma. We improve the military, and economic development continues. We complete influence on New Mexico as well. Both New Mexico and Oklahoma will soon be become part of the Republic of Texas. U.N: '''Air force is ramped up seeing as there is no land to directly liberate said country from. '''China: China builds up its military, especially the navy, and improves infrastructure, and undergoes some more democratisation. Japan:Japan nows I attacks alska's island and capturing kiska and umnak. Edge can you kick this guy Florida: We build up our military, airforce, and navy. Each city is being rebuilt to hold more people. Immigranys from Cuba, Porta Rico, Mexico, Jamaica. Haiti, Dominican Republic and other Hispanic nations come in flocks to live in our nation. Port cities are being built bigger to hold more ships. We work on our space PROGRAM. We send out a space robot to leave our solar system and explore the univers. We continue to send troops to Cuba so that we can take over their nation. Planes fly over Cuba dropping more bombs on the major cities.